Worry
by Agent Mozell
Summary: Keith muses about his past relationship with Shiro and struggles with whether or not to tell him.


He was good at fighting.

Keith couldn't help but think so as he spared with Shiro. He also couldn't help but think that this Shiro was so different from the Shiro that he knew before the Kerberos mission…the Takashi he knew before the Kerberos mission. Had the Galra really changed him so much?

Dodge here and then lunge.

Of course it had. Keith could see it, not just physically, but mentally too. It showed in the littlest things; the way Shiro carried himself, the things he said, and most of all…the way his eyes would sometimes grow so distant, as if Shiro was still on that Galra ship instead of right there in the Castle of Lions.

Block now, step back, and dodge.

The bionic arm, the scar—all the physical changes he could handle, but Shiro wouldn't be the "Takashi" he knew…probably not ever again.

Eyes darkened, distracted.

It hurt to admit this. It hurt to know that the one he loved would probably never remember him—no, _them_ ever again. It hurt Keith to keep their past a secret in order to protect, not just Shiro but Keith's own heart as well.

While he had been distracted by his thoughts, Shiro had taken the opportunity to pin him down. The surprised snapped Keith out of those thoughts and brought him back to the reality before him. He had to quell those thoughts quickly; they were a constant distraction during training and he couldn't allow them to continue. What if they came during a real fight? What then…?

Keith shook his head and smiled up at Shiro, "Looks like you got me."

"Yeah…you okay? You seemed a bit distracted for a moment." Shiro held out his hand to help him up. Concern showed in his eyes, and an overwhelming emotion filled Keith's heart. He wanted nothing more than to tell him about their past, but he couldn't.

What if Shiro didn't believe him? Or what if he did remember but didn't feel the same way anymore? That didn't sit with Keith well. But more importantly; what if remembering their past hurt him? Regaining his memories seemed to take a small toll on Shiro's body. It wasn't obvious to the others, but to him, to Keith who knew everything about Takashi, he could see how it wore him down when his memories returned.

"It's…its nothing. I just remembered something stupid Lance said." He lied, Shiro seemed to buy it. Lance was usually saying something stupid that usually got him in trouble with someone.

"That boy…what're we going to do with him?" A low laugh, hand on his chin. It was in these moments that Shiro seemed so much like the Takashi that he knew back then. Keith let a small smile come to the surface.

"Who knows? He has his moments…I guess." Keith shrugged, recalling the time when they were saving the Balmerans and Lance's moments of clarity that helped them both. They were rare moments; Keith couldn't help but wonder at times if Lace was more than he let on. "Anyway, you seem tired, you should get some rest."

"True…but what about you?"

"I'll stay here a while longer, I think I'll use the time to clear my head." Keith was already getting ready to start the training with the "Gladiator" as Allura and Corran liked to call the robot.

Shiro seemed a bit hesitant at first, and then nodded. "Alright, but don't train too hard, you need to rest too."

"Yeah, yeah. Night, Takashi."

Keith had turned away as he spoke, but froze in place for a moment. He'd let his guard down. He hadn't meant to call him "Takashi". Would Shiro just wave it off like nothing? It seemed so since he wasn't saying anything…

Meanwhile Shiro had paused in his own steps. "Takashi"…that was his name, but for some reason when Keith said it something tickled the back of his mind. He heard a small echo at first, then a flash of the past flickered back.

" _Takashi…stay safe out there." It was Keith, standing in front of him. They were in the Garrison._

 _A hand…_ _ **his**_ _hand gently touched the side of Keith's face. "I promise. I won't be one that long, Keith."_

 _Keith smiled; he got the feeling these smiles weren't as rare as they were now. "I know, I can't help but worry about you though."_

 _The gap closed between them, next moment he knew they were kissing._

" _I love you, Takashi."_

" _Love you too, Keith."_

Back to the present, Shiro staggered a bit, he turned to see Keith getting ready for the Gladiator.

"Keith..!"

Keith stopped and looked at him; there was a strange emotion in his eyes.

"Why…why didn't you tell me about you?" Keith paled a little, and then blushed. "About _us_?"

Keith looked away and closed his eyes. A few tense moments assed before he answered; "I…I was afraid."

"Afraid?" A small nod. "Afraid of what?"

"Of hurting you ad being hurt." Keith raised a hand before Shiro could speak. "I can see that you get tired when your memories come back, and I was afraid telling you would bring them back too fast for your body to handle." He paused, a hand was on his chest now, as if he could protect his heart as he spoke. "I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way anymore after everything that you've gone through, so I was afraid of hurting myself. I…I kept trying to tell myself that I was okay just saving you that day you came back to Earth."

It was true. He kept telling himself over and over again that it was okay not to tell Shiro because Shiro was _back_ and he was _safe_. Keith was sure that nothing would ever happen to Shiro again because this time he would be there to protect him. He felt a surge of determination.

"I _wanted_ to tell you many times, but I tried to convince myself to be patient. Maybe one day you'd remember on your own maybe not. Either way—"

"Keith, stop."

Shiro's voice was firm. His dark eyes were mildly angry, but softened after a few seconds. "I understand where you're coming from, but it sounds like you're giving up." Shiro smiled, Keith's heart swelled with love for that smile. "Don't give up, cause maybe…maybe I can now validate what I've been feeling for a while now."

Keith could feel his face turn beet red. Validate what he'd been feeling…? Shiro's smile was warm and his eyes firm, so much so that Keith had to give up. "Well…" An old and familiar smile crossed his face. "Let's take this one step at a time…Takashi."

"Lets."


End file.
